MJ Undercover, KC Far From Home
by 1. MMBOj
Summary: KC finds herself in the Au-MCU. She meets MJ... Long summary short? MJ finds a way to get KC back to her world.. For the record, MJ's a smart girl in science school. Off the record, MJ could have gone to magic school, has other talents besides reading and being smart, lost a baby, and knows all the things Peter doesn't remember. . EARTH(s): kQxz13580, 9Y7vj642, and 36g10Q17pfd! *-*
1. Hello, me How do I do?

_**Sunday . October 8, 2017**_

* * *

 **Disney MARVEL's Spider-Man Homecoming and Disney's K.C. Undercover do not belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter One

" **Siege Perilous** "

* * *

...

 _Earth **  
36g10Q17pfd**_

...

The 17-year-old secret spy agent, Katrina Charlotte Coretta Scott Cooper, was only supposed to look for an artifact called the Siege Perilous. She was to find it at the criminal organization base of The Other Side, and bring it back to her bosses at The Organization.

She had no idea that would be her last mission for good. The last mission of the last..

And now she was a homeless hungry orphan with no friends, no school, and no job.

That day, big headed and full of herself, thinking she could do the job on her own, Katrina Charlotte decided to go on that mission solo.

Just her luck, on her way to her mission, her car got stuck in deep mud just outside the city.

So she called her parents. And they were only supposed to help unstuck her car so she could go on her way. But when hearing she was to go inside the base of a criminal organization on her own, they made the decision to go with her.

Everything went smoothly sneaking inside the building. It took them over an hour to find the right room that the Siege Perilous thing was kept in and once in the room, it didn't take long for Katrina Charlotte to spot the mathinger. It was hecka lookin all ancient and magical like it came from some fantasy realm. The teenaged spy swiftly grabbed the artifact and made a run for it. Her and her mom were the first ones out of the room.

Something had caught Mr. Cooper's eye and that's why he hadn't followed right away.

Noticing her husband wasn't following, Mrs. Cooper went back in to get him...

Then a huge explosion in that room went off.

The Organization had no way of knowing. There was no way Katrina Charlotte could have been warned. There was no way the Coopers would have known there was a timed trap set to blow up the room in ten seconds as soon as the sensors picked up any artifacts in the room being moved without first saying the password(s) to deactivate the time bomb.

Each artifact had their own specific ten-worded passwords the room needed to "hear" being spoken. And there were probably more or less a hundred artifacts in there. The password words for each artifact had to be said correctly in the exact order. If by chance the wrong password was said when an artifact was moved from its spot, or an artifact was removed and the remover simply forgot to say the ten words before removing it, the remover, or anyone in that room, had ten seconds to say the passwords before - **BOOM**.

The members of The Other Side were brainwashed to know each ten random worded passwords for each single artifact in that room. No one had ever miss-spoke once yet. There were times when bad guys were more creative and, in a way, more clever than the good guys and it was clearly shown there. But The Other Side were not clever enough. Because the room, along with everything in it, were blown to smithereens. Their collection of artifacts were such a waste, nevermind that the time they spent collecting those artifacts were wasted.

The Other Side really should have thought more carefully about that one. Hopefully next time. The evil organization just never thought someone from the outside would-could ever sneak in and even find the room.

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 _Earth **  
kQxz13580**_

 **...**

 **DATE: 10/08/2016 . Saturday**

Katrina Charlotte jerked. She had nodded off and the book she was reading nearly slipped out of her grip, startling her awake.

Sleep. She needed more sleep. She could read later. The used-to-be senior high schooler gently set the book down and crossed her arms on top of the table. Resting her head on her arms, she was about to rest her eyes too when some rude little kid loudly "SSHHt-"ed for her attention.

"Hey, alien runaway. Go sleep beside a dumpster outside somewhere. Or go back to whatever country you came from on a boat," the little girl goaded her, spitting out nonsense. Little shrimps like her loved being compulsive liars, never played fair in any sort of game, and whose day wouldn't be complete without saying at least one mean thing to every person they come across each day.

Katrina Charlotte didn't even lift her head up from its comfortable position. She was too tired to tell the kid off for the fourth time that week that she wasn't a runaway..

She was just a homeless orphan...

There was a difference, you know.

Wow. A week? It's been a week already? Wait, but this was only the fourth day the tiny spitfire spit fire at her. So then that means it's only been four days since.. But four days is practically a week.

Therefore.

It has been a week.

Katrina Charlotte's mind cleared of any wonder. One moment she felt empty, saw emptiness, and was totally relaxed. The next moment, she was in deep sleep one could tell from her airy, light snore.

The mean girl crossed her arms. Humphing, she turned and stormed off. A man who was quietly reading to his son shushed at her. The mad mean girl shushed him back three times and about five times as loud as she could, turning blue. Even a couple feet away from him, some of her saliva spray landed on his face.

The man glared.

Little mean girl stuck her tongue out. And ran.

 **…**

* * *

...

 _Earth **  
36g10Q17pfd**_

...

Katrina Charlotte opened her eyes. At least, she thought they were open. Everything was super dim. Like looking through a dark shirt that was covering her face. Forcing her eyes closed, she rubbed them hard and blinked, shaking her head.

What was going on? Where was she? Why was she there? She was burning up, her ears were stinging and ringing, she had a headache, and she was feeling dizzy even though she was mostly blind right then. The nausea that usually came with the dizzying feels was making her sick.

The overwhelmed teenager curled up with her hands covering her ears and her eyes tightly shut, just breathing in and out slowly. She stayed like that for a moment before the ringing pains in her ears lessened a bit and she heard running footsteps coming closer and closer.

She looked up and her greatly cleared vision saw fire and rubble all around her.

Katrina Charlotte suddenly remembered where she was and why she was even there in the first place. She also remembered she didn't come alone.

And she realized what just happened.

No one could survive a blast that big and especially not that close.

A sob escaped her. "Mom?" And then another sob left her, along with a whiny groan. "Dad?" That right there was a pointless call out since she knew they were dead. And even if they were still alive, they were standing right in the middle of the room when it exploded. For sure, ears and voice-boxes would no longer be working after that. They wouldn't have heard her soft call and they wouldn't have been able to answer back if they did. If she ran over to them, and if they were still alive, they wouldn't have been able to see her with even more messed up eyes - if they were not already completely blind by that blast.

They really wouldn't see her anyway if she ran back to them, because they were dead.

She knew.

Katrina Charlotte bolted before The Other Side agents saw her. After a minute of running through the maze-y halls, she found a janitor closet that was slightly opened and hid inside. It wasn't until when she went to close the door with her dominant right hand did she only then notice she was still holding the artifact she stole.

Also known as The Doorway To Other Worlds, the Siege Perilous was said to have the power to make people hop into different universes.

She squeezed it.

The Siege Perilous sensed she wanted to get out of there.

And so it took her to a random universe.

She didn't believe what they said about it at first.

But now there she was - in a effin different universe - with proof that what was said about the Siege Perilous was for a fact.

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 _Earth **  
kQxz13580**_

 **...**

 **DATE: 10/08/2016 . Saturday** (still)

Katrina Charlotte bolted awake.

Not to be confused with bolting away like she did earlier in the memory. She'd been having recurring flashback dreams these pass couple of days. It was hard to try to forget what happened when every single time she closes her eyes, her mind would force her to remember.

"What kind of dream makes you bolt up like that," a familiar voice wondered out loud.

In the exact same voice as the questioner, Katrina Charlotte replied, "A nightmare. That never stops coming back." She looked up and immediately froze in her seat. As if in slow motion, her face looked more and more super messed up in a really sort of funny way, a brow of hers raised at the same slow speed her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Michelle Jones stared. Her face didn't reveal an ounce of surprise, if she actually did felt any. Which she did. It just didn't show. She'd been sitting across from her twin stranger this last hour without knowing. Who wouldn't be shocked by that? It also didn't show on her face how funny she thought the girl with her face looked slo-mo-ing to a weirder and weirded out expression. If Michelle's face was as expressive as her look-a-like's, Michelle was certain she would be doing the same exact look the girl was showing if Michelle was looking at a girl who looked like her - which, again, Michelle was looking at a girl who looked like her. Michelle just had a more stubborn case of the resting bitch face, because Michelle was positive she felt on the inside the same way this identical stranger was looking on the outside.

Katrina Charlotte's face got stuck because her face couldn't go any more messed-up. She coughed when her own saliva all of a sudden decided to choke her.

The teen spy relaxed her face, now mirroring her doppelgänger's deadpan one. She cleared her throat. "Katrina Charlotte Coretta Scott Cooper," she introduced herself. Her left hand raised and she waved it. "My friends call me KC."

"Michelle Jones. My friends call me MJ."

"Daaanng. You have friends looking like that?"

Michelle shrugged. "You apparently do and we have the same face."

Katrina Charlotte rolled her eyes.. At herself- or was it by herself? What was it now?

Wait.

Oh, yeah. That's right. This was another version of her. This version of her had family and friends in this universe.

MJ belonged here, not KC.

Yeah, you know, KC would love to go back to her world, her reality and everything... But the Siege Perilous wouldn't work again. It got her here but she couldn't go back.

What the heck.

Why!

"So my parents," Michelle paused. The blank look she had on was now actually showing something. The inner corners of her brow scrunched up the tiniest bit as her eyes glanced down to the book in her hand. She multitasked. Started reading the pages in front of her as she told an embarrassing story. "They showed me videos of my mother giving birth to me. Like, as in the actual thing happening. There were two cameras. Both started from the minute before to an hour after without cut. Just focused on my mom and me."

Awkward, random, and weird were all the words Katrina Charlotte felt that would describe that moment. "..Uh." Katrina Charlotte narrowed her eyes at the her who was not her-her. "Okay..."

"So I know I'm an only child. Who are you? A clone or a shapeshifter or something," asked Michelle, looking back up at her maybe clone self, or her maybe alien-mutant imposter. If her imposter, why imposterify as her? Was this imposter into academic decathlon stuff?

Katrina Charlotte shook her head. "I'm you."

"What, from the future?" That question was meant to be a joke, but even to Michelle herself the question sounded serious. Nodding, Michelle gave KC a no-duh look. "Of course you are, my clone-slash-shapeshifter in the shape of me."

Katrina Charlotte rolled her eyes. "No. I'm saying I'm you from an another universe. Like a parallel-reality alternate world type of deal."

"Usually on TV a person and their alternate selves have the same name," Michelle mentioned.

"That's a multiverse. It's where the yous are from similar storylines, where the differences start when somewhere down your timeline, a you choose a different path, idea, decision- whatever. But since we're from completely different backgrounds and you're Earth's history is different - I mean, where I'm from, the famous superheroes in this world are only in the comics - We're not in the same multiverse. We have different last names. You're from Queens, New York while I'm from Arlington, Virginia." Katrina Charlotte reads the cover of Michelle's binder. "Class of-" She snorted. "And you're a sophomore, looks like. I'm a senior.." The older look-alike leaned back in her seat. "You know, we probably don't even have the same mom and dad or siblings."

That just confused Michelle. Aren't the appearances of a person because of family genes mostly? "How do you know we're each other's version? Maybe there's a Michelle Jones with our face in your world who's my age? Your doppelgänger from your New York - or wherever that me might be in on your earth - and I'm her version from this reality?"

"That makes sense. But.." Katrina Charlotte let out a dry laugh. "I had my robot sister, Judy, do a facial recognition on me one time and search for others who have looks that were eighty percent and up similar to mine." Sighing, she told the disappointing knews. "I have near look-alikes, but none that were identical- well, there was this one time, but she had surgery to look like me so she could pretend to be me. That didn't count." Head shaking, eyes distant, she explained, "My imposter. I was kidnapped."

"Robot sister? Interesting life you have."

"I'm a spy," blurted Katrina Charlotte. She froze. If she were back in her world, she would have gotten in big trouble for that. But she wasn't in her world- Nah, probably best if she doesn't go saying that around here, either. But who would believe her? "And right about now is when I'd normally be spraying the person I accidentally tell that to my memory amnesia spray." Yeah, she probably shouldn't go around saying that too. "Excuse me. I gotta use the little girl's room." Katrina Charlotte got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Lucky for Katrina Charlotte, the little nasty meanie bully girl popped back out only seconds after she disappeared behind the restroom door, just missing her. But poor Michelle was right in the kid's sights.

"Yo, Loser!" The blonde haired Asian little girl called out, stomping heavily and noisily over to Michelle.

"Yes?"

"Ha! So you agree? You said yes! You admit you're a loser! Ha! Ha!"

Michelle stared at the annoying small finger that was pointing at her for a moment before focusing on the girl's face. "Careful. You're finger is within biting distance."

The girl quickly stopped pointing.

"What do want?" Michelle leaned her tired looking poker face in closer to the rude dwarf.

"Careful," warned (insert any random name)... Shrug, shrug. How about calling this girl Hntycs? Which is the acronym for- Her Name That You Cannot Say.. Hntycs leaned in too so both their faces were less than a foot apart. "You're ugly face is within spitting distance-" Hntycs jumped when she felt long slim arms wrapped around her from behind. "-what the-?" Unable to shrug off the strong hold on her, she tried to headbutt the person. But the person moved up a little causing Hntycs to bang the middle back of her head to the person's collarbone.

And that hurt Hntycs. It pained Katrina Charlotte too, but it hurt Her Name That You Cannot Say more.

"Ow, jeez. Girl, you remind me of my little robot sister. I can't do this to her though. She would kick my butt."

Hntycs turned her head and her eyes went huge, super shocked to see- "There's two of you? The fu-"

Katrina Charlotte cut her off. "-fun we could be having if we were friends, yeah?" She finished the girl's sentence, a sentence the girl was not actually going to say and never ever would.

Hntycs growled in Katrina Charlotte's face. "Why are you touching me, you malnourished ape?"

"You're so grumpy, thought you needed a hug or something," answered the 17-year-old Miss Cooper.

"Pedo!"

"Okay, first off-" Katrina Cooper squeezed Hntycs a little tighter and started listing why Hntycs shouldn't call her that name-call. "I'm a kid myself. Second, I'm not into little girls, I go for guys my age - and preferably, though sometimes it doesn't matter - taller than me. Third, you are so not my type, you brat."

"Pedo! Pedo! Pedo! Some kid.. Ha! You giant pedo!"

Normally, especially at a supposedly quiet place like the library, people would start staring and calling security for causing a disturbance. But that little girl was so mean to everyone that anything that might annoy her - or any kind of standing up to her - they'll, hopefully, encourage others to continue doing by turning a blind eye on them doing so. But only with that little girl. With other little girls or little boys or with anyone else, for sure they'll interfere. But with Hntycs, at that moment, and the next time, and some other time, they'll pretend not to notice her shouts while also looking at the corners of their eyes her way and see how things would go down.

15-year-old Miss Jones voiced out a suggestion. "Hug her tighter and.." Pausing a moment for some dramatic effect, she added, "Take care of her. Take really good care of her. If you know what I mean."

Even though Michelle's face was blank and her voice was all monotonous giving her suggestion, Hntycs, being a mean girl herself and really knowing a promise that involves hurt when she hears one, was getting scared. Scanning around that part of the library, she saw that everyone were giving them glances and not doing anything to help her. Even more scared now, she turned her head back to the teen holding her down and opened her mouth. Hntycs was about to spit on her captor's face-

But Katrina Charlotte beat her to it and with fast reflexes, fired her spit first, her spit shooting in the girl-who-had-it-coming's mouth. She had a younger brother named Ernest who she first did that to when they were in elementary.

Hntycs flinched, gagged, stuck her tongue out, and let Katrina Charlotte's spit that landed on there slide down. And it slid down slowly too before falling to the carpet floor, Hntycs gagging the whole time. Hntycs didn't want the spit touching her teeth.

Katrina Charlotte made a face and let go of the girl.

Hntycs spat. And she shrieked. Spitting just made her feel like she still touched part of the saliva, that didn't belong to her, with her teeth. Shuddering, she let out a snarl. "Someone else's spit does not belong in my mouth!" Hntycs ran.

Katrina Charlotte shouted at the running midget's back. "Well, guess what? Neither does your spit belong on other's faces, you short stack!" Sighing, she took a seat beside this universe's version of her, blinking at the her who was staring unblinkingly at her. "Yes?"

Michelle shrugged. "You can stay at my place until you figure out how to get back to yours in your world."

Well, well. What a pleasant surprise that kind offer was. "Wow, MJ. Are you sure?" Katrina Charlotte grinned. Then her grin transformed into one of her famous exaggerated wacky frown face. "Would I be hiding from your family, or are you saying you think your fambam might be cool with me crashing there for- well, until you kick me out. Or until your parents kick me out?"

Michelle gave Katrina Charlotte a peace sign. Or. Unless she was actually showing the older girl the answer to the older girl's question? "Only my friends call me MJ."

"Who are your friends," asked Katrina Charlotte. If she was going to live with herself - heh, see what was done there? -Ahem. Anyway. She wanted to make some new friends too. She missed her friends. And she missed her family. Her siblings. Her parents- Katrina Charlotte suddenly felt her eyes, nose, and throat sting and she knew she was about to cry. She wrapped her arms around herself. No, not her-her self, the her who was not her. She hugged herself, her other self. "Thank you."

Michelle replied, "I don't have any friends."

"Well," shrugged Katrina Charlotte. "I'm calling you MJ. So that must mean I'm your friend."

The half smile Michelle gave was the most expressive face she showed yet. Even her dead looking eyes were partly smiling. Dead tired with all the insomnia and reading and reading and heartbreak and reading books.

Soon. Katrina Charlotte bet she could make Michelle give her a full on ear-to-ear beam. With the full-faced grin and whole-bodied laughter and all that, experiencing the tears of joy and the joy of feeling the greatest-feeling kind of pain in one's gut from cracking up so hard with a friend. "Aint that right, friendshipness?"

Michelle snorted at the supposed nickname Katrina Charlotte was calling her. "Friendshipness.. You're a weirdo." A noiseless tee-hee left her lips. "Alright. I guess so, KC. Friends we are then. And friends don't - at least I don't think they don't - kick friends out of their homes unless with very many and very good reasons to."

Katrina Charlotte tightened her arms around Michelle. If she never get back to her world, she would have to learn to live with this version of her. Which probably wouldn't even be that hard because, come on now, this her seemed pretty cool. In a peculiar way.

 **…**

* * *

 _ **ME HERE!**_

 **This chapter was just so whaty-whata-blarrrgh. Don't you think?**

 **Thank You for reading this first chapter.  
Hope you stick around..**

 **Please let me know what you think of this so far?**

 **xD**


	2. Earth 9Y7Vj642

updated  
 _ **Sunday . October 6, 2019**_

…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ :  
Just to be clear clear! This is another earth again.. The first chapter showed two different earths. And now this is a third different earth...  
There will only be three (maybe more later on but for now just three) earths in this fic.

So….

 **…**

Chapter Two

" **Earth – 9Y7Vj642** "

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **October 6, 2019  
…**

At another Queens New York on another earth in a Parallel World Slash Different Dimension Slash Alternate Universe or Whatever You Wanna Call It, 19-year-old Peter Parker cradled the head of a bleeding superhero in his living-room.

Just a minute earlier, the famous friendly neighborhood hero had gently knocked on his window, patiently waiting as Peter first paced around, loudly freaking out that an injured super-freakin-hero was knocking on his window, before finally letting him in. Painfully slow, the costume wearing crime stopper clumsily crawled in, and painfully slow, got closer to him until they were face-to-masked-face inches apart. The masked man gave him a phone with the screen showing an unplayed video right before collapsing with Peter reflexively hooking his arms under the man's armpits. But that didn't stop or even slow down anything. The banged-up stranger was heavy and Peter was a skinny dude with close to No, Nope, and None upper body strength. Both fell fast. Peter butt-smacked the floor hard as the Avenger's head roughly landed on Peter's lap.

And then…

One second, Peter was staring at the dying Spiderman.

Then the next second, Peter was staring at the dead Spiderman.

It was that quick. It all happened so fast.

What exactly just happened?

Peter felt lightheaded. His breathing and his heartbeat fast and loud and his vision starting to go dark.. He was about to pass out!

Peter bowed his head for a moment and took a deep breath. He took a few more until he saw more and more of the dark spots disappear from his sight. He shook his head. Once his view was clear of flickering dots, he held up the phone Spiderman handed to him and hit the play button.

The video was four minutes long. In those four minutes a lot was said.

So he now knows that thee real name of Spiderman is Mott D'naloh. He knows what Spiderman looks like.. Who Misses D'naloh is.. Where Mr. D'naloh works when not being Spiderman.. How Spider-Man is spelt with a hyphen... And how to be Spider-Man.

Peter now knows that if he injects himself with the small syringe in Mott D's spider suit pocket…

Oh, yeah.

The weird part about hearing that crazy information? Mr. D'naloh did not say how _he_ himself became Spider-Man. He did not say that _that_ was how _he_ became Spider-Man. Mr. D'naloh just mentions how Peter Parker _can become_ the next Spider-Man. And why Peter? Because apparently a Peter Parker superhero from another world, Earth **MCU** 2023 **d** Eg, had helped the deceased Mr. Spider-Man save 9,102,847,365 earths from ending two years ago. And so Mott D'naloh got to thinking, most probably, the Peter Parker from this earth would make a great next Spider-Man after him. If he died. And well, he was dying several minutes ago. And now he's dead. So therefore…

But Mott did not think long and hard about this earth's Peter Parker being THE next Spider-Man.

Well, the fallen hero may have thought about the two of them stopping crime together side-by-side, but those thunkings happened only a couple time and each lasted for, like, a minute and that was a few years back.

The idea truly hit him seriously only half an hour before he death. Literally, he made the video ten minutes before knocking on Peter Parker's apartment window.

Knock Knock Knock

Peter jumped, sighing when he realized it was someone knocking on his door. For a sec there, he thought there was another knock on his window. And also, any time there's an unexpected sudden knocking, it always startles him. He startles easily. Probably PTSD or something from all the physically and verbally and mentally, socially, emotionally abuse he got. Okay. It sounds like a whole lot, but Peter's life just sucked butt. One would think he doesn't startle so easily anymore after years of being purposefully startled all the time, pranked on almost every day. But nope. The daily bullyings and harassments had done nothing to toughen him up on the inside. Those years didn't make him indifferent or used to expecting the unexpected.

Carefully, Peter moved Spider-Man's head off his lap and stood up. "Who's there?"

A woman's voice answered. "Pizza!"

Peter loved pizza. Normally, he'd still scarf some down even when he was pretty much stuffed. But he wasn't at the mood for some good mood food. How could he eat at a time like this? A stinkin superhero just died in his arms, hello! Still dead in his apartment! What was he going to do? Aunt May would be home soon! "Uh, wrong address! I didn't order any pizza!"

"Bitch, I know," growled the female. "Just take the pizza and let me in. I need to see Spider-Man."

Peter's already fast heartbeat somehow quickened even more. How did this lady know the hero was in his place and who was she to him? Did she know Spider-Man was dead? Was it Misses D'naloh at his door?

Oh gosh. What if it was? What was he gonna say to the poor woman? B-but. Well, you know. He can't feel too bad. The woman just called him a bitch!

But then what if it wasn't her and was actually some super villain? Villains call people, girl or boy, bitches– right?

Peter gulped. "Spider-Man's gone now!" Eyes widening in realization, he smacked a hand over his mouth. Why did he say that? He could have asked what she was talking about, pretending like he didn't know anything and acted like Spider-Man hadn't just knocked on his window. He just let it slip that Spider-Man had been there! He winced. Well, Spider-Man was still there, but only the body. Peter frowned.

What! What! What! What!

Think!

What to do?!

Panicking, Peter took a step back and..

And collapsed because he fainted.

"I was talking about you, Peter. I need to see you," was the lady's answer Peter didn't hear.. Being passed out and all.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

He was on the ceiling in his bedroom.

Straight away he knew he was right when his eyes shot open. He did not get confused that everything was upside-down or that everything was on the ceiling like some characters in the TVs and books sometimes do at first. There was no mistaking something like that. As soon as he came to, he understood that it was him on the ceiling.

But anyway.

Ahem.

Moving on.

So _why_ and _how_ was he in the ceiling?!

Peter grabbed the bunk bed and pulled himself down onto the top bed. He climbed down the side, not using the ladder, and soon found a woman lying on the bottom of his bunkbed fiddling with something in her hands. And this was the part Peter should have been startled because he startles easily. Instead, he just gave her a confused look and asked, "Who are you?" Blinking, he pointed to the ceiling and dumbly wondered out loud, "And how did you get me up the ceiling and have me stick there?"

"Think about it. You might actually guess it right."

It took a split second. "Oh." Eyes now wide and unblinking, he lightly tapped his sternum with a finger, brows raised questioningly.

"Yep," she answered, staring at him blankly for several seconds before giving him a quick forced half smile.

Peter stared into space for a moment. "Cool," he nodded.

She nodded with him.

He refocused his eyes on her and lowered his butt down on to the bed. He saw what was in her hand, and straightening, whipped his head towards his door. "And Mr. Spider-Man?"

"You're him now." She points the syringe she was playing with at him and he grabbed at it.

Peter felt his eyes sting all of a sudden. He tried but was unable to keep his face from scrunching up. He broke down.

Why? This. Happening to him. Why? Why did the Spider-Man, the old Spider-Man, have to turn up in his life? Why choose him? Why die in front of him! Seeing someone die was horrifying enough. But having that someone be a freakin famous superhero, someone he looked up to and have been a fan of for years, finally getting to meet them only for their heart to stop while in your arms, felt like on another level of sad. Peter greatly admired him and had a soft spot for him. Like as if Spider-Man was family even if they've probably never even been nearer than a mile radius from each other.

Sure, everyone had family and friends disappear into thin air when the blip happened a year and a half ago. And yeah, sometimes a lot of people just have a one-in-a-billion kind of weird stuff happen to them. But this really could not be happening to him. Becoming the next Spider-Man, becoming any kind of superhero, didn't happen to someone like him. It just couldn't be, and when -if- it ever did somehow happen, it made much more sense it happening to another him from an alternate universe, not personally him then and there.

Alright. So it wasn't exactly that Peter was really hating all of this and complaining. Who wouldn't want to be a superhero? Who wouldn't want to have super strength and swing through town and no longer be the school's biggest awkward nerd loser? It was just more like _how_ kind of why this happening to him. How was this happening to him? Out of the blue, his life turns into like a character in a story. This was so unreal!

He can't even-

How!

Why-

The woman Peter still had yet to learn the name of poked him on the biceps.

Peter glanced at the arm she poked and did a double take.

Oh, ho. Now that was funny. Not really funny but… What was this? Irony.. maybe? A coincidence? Some sick twist of fate? He forgot he wore a Spiderman shirt that day and now he was Spider-Man. Actually, not funny one bit. Just replace the word _funny_ with _sad_ and it makes a thousand percent more sense.

"I thought you'd be more shook."

Not moving his head from its bent position, Peter's brows furrowed in confusion as he gave her a look from the corner of his eye. "Shook about what? That I happen to be wearing a Spiderman shirt the day of the real Spider-Man's end, and now I'm suddenly supposed to be the next him? I wouldn't say I'm shook about that."

Lady unknown stranger burst out laughing.

Peter watched her have a fit. For about three minutes according to his alarm clock by his bed.

She gasped, shaking her head as her body couldn't stop shaking in laughter. Slowly, she calmed down. "Sorry. I just noticed." She rubbed at the inner and outer corners of her eyes to dry unfallen tears. "But no. I'm talking about you suddenly getting jacked. I thought you'd be more shook about it."

And at that, Peter bolted up and checked himself out, looking like a mix of rocking out to music and a dog chasing its own tail. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh-" What? "This is crazy! Is this for real?" And as if the pretend music stopped and he was playing freeze dance and his frozen pose was to turn his head to her, he paused that way for a moment before mentioning, "By the way, you never said what your name was."

"Dodger Shoeta."

"Your name is Dodger Shooter? Is that like a nickname or a hero name?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dodger – Shoe – ta," sighed Dodger. "It's my real name, okay." She sluggishly got out of bed and made her way to his bedroom window.

Peter went back to checking himself out and feeling his new body. He lifted the hem of his Spiderman shirt and saw abs. He had abs!

Oh, yeah. Shook was he alright.

Dodger crossed her arms as she faced Peter, sat on the windowsill, and kicked a large white backpack that didn't belong to him -but now does- hard enough that it was sent flying at him.

Peter was alternatingly poking his left bicep and his abs when his instinctive reflexes had him one-handedly catch a fifty plus pound backpack with the hand that was doing the poking. Before that day, Peter would have reflexively cowered, flinch, or attempt to get out of the way. He wasn't the catcher type. He was the getting hit type. The too weak, and too afraid, and too slow to catch anything kind of person. Well, not anymore. Starting that day. Anything under a thousand pounds would be the easiest-peasy pieces of cakes to catch. "Woaw! I caught it without thinking! This thing is huge and I didn't even try to dodge it. I thought it'd be way heav – "

"It's 51 pounds."

Stunned and extra shook. Peter's mouth hung open. He used to have trouble lifting a 20-pound dumbbell higher than his elbows using both hands. And now here he was- single handedly carrying more than twice that weight. Hand and elbow as high as his shoulders. He was a completely different man from when he woke up that morning. He was strong now. This is crazy! Noticing his mouth was still open wide, he quickly shut it feeling only slight embarrassment.

Waking up on the ceiling and seeing muscles on his body had made him feel like he wasn't awake, like this was all a dream. But this.. Catching a heavy backpack without flinching, without thinking.

This was for real. He was not dreaming.

"Put on the extra Spider-Man suit we have in there. You're going to put a stop to some big bads."

Peter frowned. "You mean the same big bads that hurt the previous Spider-Man enough it killed him?" His frown deepened when he was reminded that it was only less than four hours ago when Spider-Man died.

"He fought not knowing a thing about them," explained the six-foot woman, pointing toward his door. Mott D'naloh was still in the living-room. Then pointing at Peter, she added, "You will fight knowing everything about them. You can do this. You're strong and fast now. And you've always been smart." She scooted back a little that both of her feet were now off the floor. "You got this." She nodded and dove backwards out of the window.

Peter was in too overwhelmed at what she's asking him to do to be shocked at seeing her jump and worry if she was okay. Was she a boss or something? Did the last Spider-Man work for her? If she was some kind of superhero boss, then this was an order and her falling out of a window from eight stories high was nothing to worry about. Also, it didn't sound like she was asking. She'd injected him and made him into another Spiderman without even asking him. What was Dodger to Spider-Man exactly?

A loud shout from the ground outside had Peter move in panic and hurry.

"You don't have a choice! Be ready in five or punishments will be involved, bitch!"

If he was as strong as Spider-Man now, why was he feeling this sense of doom? Was the previous Spider-Man afraid of Dodger too? Who was Dodger?

Unknown to Peter, Dodger was like an Aunt May to Mott D'naloh.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Me Again** **!**

 _ **Next chapter will go back to KC and MJ. The earth MJ is in is the main earth I'll be writing about.  
This is the second main. And then KC's earth is last. I won't be writing about her earth as much.**_


End file.
